The present invention relates to a cooling structure of a liquid crystal panel device, in particular, to the cooling structure of the liquid crystal panel device for use in a liquid crystal projector or the like, accompanying heat generation within an inside thereof, and it further relates to an apparatus, into which such the liquid crystal panel is applied.
In various kinds of apparatuses, each of which applies the liquid crystal panel therein, and in particular, in the liquid crystal panel, which is applied into the liquid crystal projector, etc., for example, since it intercepts and/or absorbs the light from a light source, the liquid crystal panel generates heat within an inside thereof; therefore, there is pointed out a problem that it shorten the lifetime of the liquid crystal therein. For this reason, conventionally, a cooling device is provided for the purpose of protecting the liquid crystal panel from such the heat generation. As such the cooling structure for the liquid crystal panel, in particular, applying therein a cooling method of being superior in cooling efficiency, there is already known the structure of sticking a cooling liquid container onto the liquid crystal panel, in which a cooling liquid is hermetically filled up with, as is shown in the following Patent Document 1. And, as is shown in the following Patent Document 2, there is also already known the structure of sticking a cooling liquid container, being transparent and sheet-like, between the liquid crystal device and a polarizing plate located at an inlet side or an outlet side.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-107519 (1993); and
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 7-248480 (1995).
Also, as other cooling structure than those, as is shown in the following Patent Document 3, for example, there is also known the structure, in which a liquid crystal panel unit is stuck up between two (2) sets of hermetically sealed containers, each of which is built up with two (2) pieces of transparent glass plates and hermetically filled up with a cooling liquid within an inside thereof.
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-202411 (1999).
Moreover, as is shown in the following Patent Document 4, there is already known a liquid crystal projector having the cooling structure, in which the transparent sealed containers are disposed, respectively, being stuck on the liquid crystal panels, in particular, on the light source side thereof, building up a plural number of liquid crystal bulbs in a projector apparatus, wherein a liquid is circulated within an inside thereof, so as to absorb the heat generated in the liquid crystal panel therein, thereby discharging the heat through a heat exchanger provided in an outside of the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-264947 (1993).
However, with such the conventional arts as was mentioned above, they capture the heat generation within the liquid crystal panel device, from a macro viewpoint thereof, i.e., the liquid crystal panel is considered to be only a heat generation body. Namely, with such the conventional arts mentioned above, the consideration was not paid sufficiently on the mechanism of generating the heat within a portion of the liquid crystal panel in the liquid crystal projector, etc., for example, and for this reason it is not sufficient for achieving the cooling of the liquid crystal panel device at high efficiency.